The present invention relates in general to an inhibitor of a glutaminyl peptide cyclotransferase, and the use thereof for the treatment and/or prevention of a disease or disorder selected from the group consisting of rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, restenosis, lung fibrosis, liver fibrosis, renal fibrosis, pancreatitis, mild cognitive impairment, Alzheimer's disease, neurodegeneration in Down Syndrome, Familial British Dementia, Familial Danish Dementia, neuropathic pain, graft rejection/graft failure/graft vasculopathy, hypertension, HIV infections/AIDS, gestosis, cancer/hemangioendothelioma proliferation, tuberous sclerosis, and gastric carcinomas.
Further, the present invention pertains to diagnostic kits and methods based on the use of a glutaminyl cyclase inhibitor.
Glutaminyl cyclase (QC, EC 2.3.2.5) catalyzes the intramolecular cyclization of N-terminal glutaminyl residues into pyroglutamic acid (5-oxo-proline, pGlu*) under liberation of ammonia and the intramolecular cyclization of N-terminal glutamyl residues into pyroglutamic acid under liberation of water.
A QC was first isolated by Messer from the Latex of the tropical plant Carica papaya in 1963 (Messer, M. 1963 Nature 4874, 1299). 24 years later, a corresponding enzymatic activity was discovered in animal pituitary (Busby, W. H. J. et al. 1987 J Biol Chem 262, 8532-8536; Fischer, W. H. and Spiess, J. 1987 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 84, 3628-3632). For the mammalian QCs, the conversion of Gln into pGlu by QC could be shown for the precursors of TRH and GnRH (Busby, W. H. J. et al. 1987 J Biol Chem 262, 8532-8536; Fischer, W. H. and Spiess, J. 1987 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 84, 3628-3632). In addition, initial localization experiments of QC revealed a co-localization with its putative products of catalysis in the bovine tractus hypothalamo-hypophysal is further improving the suggested function in peptide hormone maturation (Bockers, T. M. et al. 1995 J Neuroendocrinol 7, 445-453). In contrast, the physiological function of the plant QC is less clear. In case of the enzyme from C. papaya, a role in the plant defense against pathogenic microorganisms was suggested (El Moussaoui, A. et al. 2001 Cell Mol Life Sci 58, 556-570). Putative QCs from other plants were identified by sequence comparisons recently (Dahl, S. W. et al. 2000 Protein Expr Purif 20, 27-36). The physiological function of these enzymes, however, is still ambiguous.
The QCs known from plants and animals show a strict specificity for L-Glutamine in the N-terminal position of the substrates and their kinetic behaviour was found to obey the Michaelis-Menten equation (Pohl, T. et al. 1991 Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 88, 10059-10063; Consalvo, A. P. et al. 1988 Anal Biochem 175, 131-138; Gololobov, M. Y. et al. 1996 Biol Chem Hoppe Seyler 377, 395-398). A comparison of the primary structures of the QCs from C. papaya and that of the highly conserved QC from mammals, however, did not reveal any sequence homology (Dahl, S. W. et al. (2000) Protein Expr Purif 20, 27-36). Whereas the plant QCs appear to belong to a new enzyme family (Dahl, S. W. et al. (2000) Protein Expr Purif 20, 27-36), the mammalian QCs were found to have a pronounced sequence homology to bacterial aminopeptidases (Bateman, R. C. et al. 2001 Biochemistry 40, 11246-11250), leading to the conclusion that the QCs from plants and animals have different evolutionary origins.
EP 02 011 349.4 discloses polynucleotides encoding insect glutaminyl cyclase, as well as polypeptides encoded thereby. This application further provides host cells comprising expression vectors comprising polynucleotides of the invention. Isolated polypeptides and host cells comprising insect QC are useful in methods of screening for agents that reduce glutaminyl cyclase activity. Such agents are described as useful as pesticides.
Chemotactic cytokines (chemokines) are proteins that attract and activate leukocytes and are thought to play a fundamental role in inflammation. Chemokines are divided into four groups categorized by the appearance of N-terminal cysteine residues (“C”-; “CC”-; “CXC”- and “CX3C”-chemokines). “CXC”-chemokines preferentially act on neutrophils. In contrast, “CC”-chemokines attract preferentially monocytes to sites of inflammation. Monocyte infiltration is considered to be a key event in a number of disease conditions (Gerard, C. and Rollins, B. J. (2001) Nat. Immunol 2, 108-115; Bhatia, M., et al., (2005) Pancreatology. 5, 132-144; Kitamoto, S., Egashira, K., and Takeshita, A. (2003) J Pharmacol Sci. 91, 192-196). The MCP family, as one family of chemokines, consists of four members (MCP-1-4), displaying a preference for attracting monocytes but showing differences in their potential (Luini, W., et al., (1994) Cytokine 6, 28-31; Uguccioni, M., et al., (1995) Eur J Immunol 25, 64-68). In the following both cDNA as well as amino acid sequences of MCP-1-4 are indicated:
Human MCP-1 (CCL2) (GeneBank Accession: M24545)cDNA (300 bp)SEQ ID NO: 2  1 atgaaagtct ctgccgccct tctgtgcctg ctgctcatag cagccacctt cattccccaa  61 gggctcgctc agccagatgc aatcaatgcc ccagtcacct gctgttataa cttcaccaat 121 aggaagatct cagtgcagag gctcgcgagc tatagaagaa tcaccagcag caagtgtccc 181 aaagaagctg tgatcttcaa gaccattgtg gccaaggaga tctgtgctga ccccaagcag 241 aagtgggttc aggattccat ggaccacctg gacaagcaaa cccaaactcc gaagacttga Protein (Signal Sequence in bold: 23 aa; Mature MCP-1: 76 aa)SEQ ID NO: 1MKVSAALLCLLLIAATFIPQGLAQPDAINAPVTCCYNFTNRKISVQRLASYRRITSSKCPKEAVIFKTI VAKEICADPKQKWVQDSMDHLDKQTQTPKT Human MCP-2 (CCL8) (GeneBank Accession: Y10802)cDNA (300 bp)SEQ ID NO: 12  1 atgaaggttt ctgcagcgct tctgtgcctg ctgctcatgg cagccacttt cagccctcag  61 ggacttgctc agccagattc agtttccatt ccaatcacct gctgctttaa cgtgatcaat 121 aggaaaattc ctatccagag gctggagagc tacacaagaa tcaccaacat ccaatgtccc 181 aaggaagctg tgatcttcaa gacccaacgg ggcaaggagg tctgtgctga ccccaaggag 241 agatgggtca gggattccat gaagcatctg gaccaaatat ttcaaaatct gaagccatga Protein (Signal Sequence in bold: 23 aa; Mature MCP-2: 76 aa)SEQ ID NO: 11MKVSAALLCLLLMAATFSPQGLAQPDSVSIPITCCFNVINRKIPIQRLESYTRITNIQCPKEAVIFKTQ RGKEVCADPKERWVRDSMKHLDQIFQNLKP Human MCP-3 (CCL7) (GeneBank Accession: X71087)cDNA (300 bp)SEQ ID NO: 14  1 atgaaagcct ctgcagcact tctgtgtctg ctgctcacag cagctgcttt cagcccccag  61 gggcttgctc agccagttgg gattaatact tcaactacct gctgctacag atttatcaat 121 aagaaaatcc ctaagcagag gctggagagc tacagaagga ccaccagtag ccactgtccc 181 cgggaagctg taatcttcaa gaccaaactg gacaaggaga tctgtgctga ccccacacag 241 aagtgggtcc aggactttat gaagcacctg gacaagaaaa cccaaactcc aaagctttga Protein (Signal Sequence in bold: 23 aa; Mature MCP-3: 76 aa)SEQ ID NO: 13MKASAALLCLLLTAAAFSPQGLAQPVGINTSTTCCYRFINKKIPKQRLESYRRTTSSHCPREAVIFKTK LDKEICADPTQKWVQDFMKHLDKKTQTPKL Human MCP-4 (CCL13) (GeneBank Accession: U46767)cDNA (297 bp)SEQ ID NO: 16  1 atgaaagtct ctgcagtgct tctgtgcctg ctgctcatga cagcagcttt caacccccag  61 ggacttgctc agccagatgc actcaacgtc ccatctactt gctgcttcac atttagcagt 121 aagaagatct ccttgcagag gctgaagagc tatgtgatca ccaccagcag gtgtccccag 181 aaggctgtca tcttcagaac caaactgggc aaggagatct gtgctgaccc aaaggagaag 241 tgggtccaga attatatgaa acacctgggc cggaaagctc acaccctgaa gacttga Protein (Signal Sequence in bold: 23 aa; Mature MCP-4: 75 aa)SEQ ID NO: 15MKVSAVLLCLLLMTAAFNPQGLAQPDALNVPSTCCFTFSSKKISLQRLKSYVITTSRCPQKAVIFRTKL GKEICADPKEKWVQNYMKHLGRKAHTLKT
A number of studies have underlined in particular the crucial role of MCP-1 for the development of atherosclerosis (Gu, L., et al., (1998) Mol. Cell 2, 275-281; Gosling, J., et al., (1999) J. Clin. Invest 103, 773-778); rheumatoid arthritis (Gong, J. H., et al., (1997) J. Exp. Med 186, 131-137; Ogata, H., et al., (1997) J Pathol. 182, 106-114); pancreatitis (Bhatia, M., et al., (2005) Am. J Physiol Gastrointest. Liver Physiol 288, G1259-G1265); Alzheimer's disease (Yamamoto, M., et al., (2005) Am. J Pathol. 166, 1475-1485); lung fibrosis (Inoshima, I., et al., (2004) Am. J Physiol Lung Cell Mol. Physiol 286, L1038-L1044); renal fibrosis (Wada, T., et al., (2004) J. Am. Soc. Nephrol. 15, 940-948), and graft rejection (Saiura, A., et al., (2004) Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 24, 1886-1890). Furthermore, MCP-1 might also play a role in gestosis (Katabuchi, H., et al., (2003) Med Electron Microsc. 36, 253-262), as a paracrine factor in tumor development (Ohta, M., et al., (2003) Int. J Oncol. 22, 773-778; Li, S., et al., (2005) J. Exp. Med 202, 617-624), neuropathic pain (White, F. A., et al., (2005) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A) and AIDS (Park, I. W., Wang, J. F., and Groopman, J. E. (2001) Blood 97, 352-358; Coll, B., et al., (2006) Cytokine 34, 51-55).
The mature form of human and rodent MCP-1 is posttranslationally modified by Glutaminyl Cyclase (QC) to possess an N-terminal pyroglutamyl (pGlu) residue. The N-terminal pGlu modification makes the protein resistant against N-terminal degradation by aminopeptidases, which is of importance, since chemotactic potency of MCP-1 is mediated by its N-terminus (Van Damme, J., et al., (1999) Chem Immunol 72, 42-56). Artificial elongation or degradation leads to a loss of function although MCP-1 still binds to its receptor (CCR2) (Proost, P., et al., (1998), J Immunol 160, 4034-4041; Zhang, Y. J., et al., 1994, J. Biol. Chem. 269, 15918-15924; Masure, S., et al., 1995, J Interferon Cytokine Res. 15, 955-963; Hemmerich, S., et al., (1999) Biochemistry 38, 13013-13025).
Due to the major role of MCP-1 in a number of disease conditions, an anti-MCP-1 strategy is required. Therefore, small orally available compounds inhibiting the action of MCP-1 are promising candidates for a drug development. Inhibitors of Glutaminyl Cyclase are small orally available compounds, which target the important step of pGlu-formation at the N-terminus of MCP-1 (Cynis, H., et al., (2006) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1764, 1618-1625; Buchholz, M., et al., (2006) J Med Chem 49, 664-677). In consequence, caused by QC-inhibition, the N-terminus of MCP-1 is not protected by a pGlu-residue. Instead, the N-terminus possesses a glutamine-proline motif, which is prone to cleavage by dipeptidylpeptidases, e.g. dipeptidylpeptidase 4 and fibroblast activating protein (FAP, Seprase), which are abundant on the endothelium and within the blood circulation. This cleavage results in the formation of N-terminal truncated MCP-1. These molecules unfold, in turn, an antagonistic action at the CCR2 receptor and therefore, monocyte-related disease conditions are inhibited efficiently.
Atherosclerotic lesions, which limit or obstruct coronary blood flow, are the major cause of ischemic heart disease related mortality, resulting in 500,000-600,000 deaths annually. Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) to open the obstructed artery was performed in over 550,000 patients in the U.S. and 945,000+ patients worldwide in 1996 (Lemaitre et al., 1996). A major limitation of this technique is the problem of post-PTCA closure of the vessel, both immediately after PTCA (acute occlusion) and in the long term (restenosis): 30% of patients with subtotal lesions and 50% of patients with chronic total lesions will progress to restenosis after angioplasty. Additionally, restenosis is a significant problem in patients undergoing saphenous vein bypass graft. The mechanism of acute occlusion appears to involve several factors and may result from vascular recoil with resultant closure of the artery and/or deposition of blood platelets along the damaged length of the newly opened blood vessel followed by formation of a fibrin/red blood cell thrombus.
Restenosis after angioplasty is a more gradual process and involves initial formation of a subcritical thrombosis with release from adherent platelets of cell derived growth factors with subsequent proliferation of intimal smooth muscle cells and local infiltration of inflammatory cells contributing to vascular hyperplasia. It is important to note that multiple processes, among those thrombosis, cell proliferation, cell migration and inflammation each seem to contribute to the restenotic process.
In the U.S., a 30-50% restenosis rate translates to 120,000-200,000 U.S. patients at risk from restenosis. If only 80% of such patients elect repeated angioplasty (with the remaining 20% electing coronary artery bypass graft) and this is added to the costs of coronary artery bypass graft for the remaining 20%, the total costs for restenosis treatment easily amounts to billions of dollars in the U.S. Thus, successful prevention of restenosis could result not only in significant therapeutic benefit but also in significant health care savings.
Monocyte chemoattractant protein 1 (MCP-1, CCL2) belongs to a family of potent chemotactic cytokines (CC chemokines), that regulate the trafficking of leukocytes, especially monocytes, macrophages and T-cells, to sites of inflammation (Charo, I. F. and Taubman, M. B. (2004) Circ. Res. 95, 858-866). Besides its role in, e.g. vascular disease, compelling evidence points to a role of MCP-1 in Alzheimer's disease (AD) (Xia, M. Q. and Hyman, B. T. (1999) J Neurovirol. 5, 32-41). The presence of MCP-1 in senile plaques and in reactive microglia, the residential macrophages of the CNS have been observed in brains of patients suffering from AD (Ishizuka, K., et al., (1997) Psychiatry Clin. Neurosci. 51, 135-138). Stimulation of monocytes and microglia with Amyloid-β protein (Aβ) induces chemokine secretion in vitro (Meda, L., et al., (1996) J Immunol 157, 1213-1218; Szczepanik, A. M., et al., (2001) J Neuroimmunol. 113, 49-62) and intracerebroventricular infusion of Aβ(1-42) into murine hippocampus significantly increases MCP-1 in vivo. Moreover, Aβ deposits attract and activate microglial cells and force them to produce inflammatory mediators such as MCP-1, which in turn leads to a feed back to induce further chemotaxis, activation and tissue damage. At the site of Aβ deposition, activated microglia also phagocytose Aβ peptides leading to an amplified activation (Rogers, J. and Lue, L. F. (2001) Neurochem. Int. 39, 333-340).
Examination of chemokine expression in a 3×Tg mouse model for AD revealed that neuronal inflammation precedes plaque formation and MCP-1 is upregulated by a factor of 11. Furthermore, the upregulation of MCP-1 seems to correlate with the occurrence of first intracellular Aβ deposits (Janelsins, M. C., et al., (2005) J Neuroinflammation. 2, 23). Cross-breeding of the Tg2575 mouse model for AD with a MCP-1 overexpressing mouse model has shown an increased microglia accumulation around Aβ deposits and that this accumulation was accompanied by increased amount of diffuse plaques compared to single-transgenic Tg2576 littermates (Yamamoto, M., et al. (2005) Am. J Pathol. 166, 1475-1485). MCP-1 levels are increased in CSF of AD patients and patients showing mild cognitive impairment (MCI) (Galimberti, D., et al., (2006) Arch. Neurol. 63, 538-543). Furthermore, MCP-1 shows an increased level in serum of patients with MCI and early AD (Clerici, F., et al., (2006) Neurobiol. Aging 27, 1763-1768).